empirexfandomcom-20200215-history
Caliga
__TOC__ Power(s) Spirit of Water:: Can mold her entire form in water, either as a "puddle" or a mist, and move around while in this form. Can assume almost any shape and join with any body of water, and "shape shift" with the mass of that body too. The larger the mass she's shifting, the harder it is to do. The water that she's shape-shifting with (herself or other bodies of water) will still look just like water. Essence of Water:: Being a water elemental, she holds the power to create any kind of poison or toxin. Any kind, from the "known" to the incredibly rare to the "just invented", from very mild to very deadly, fast acting or slow acting. It is made while in the "liquid" state, as a liquid or solution, never as solid (to make it a solid, she would have to find a way to dry it out away from her "body"). Because of this, too, she is immune to all sorts of poisons and toxins. Spirit of Air:: Can change her entire form to air or gas, bodiless form. She can hear and see, and quietly speak, but not feel or touch or taste. She is immune to psychic powers while in this form, although the more powerful psychics might sense a "vague presense" when she is in the immediate area of them. In "air" form she can slip into almost any area that's not completely air-tight sealed. She can essentially "aerosol" any poisons or toxins she holds within herself while in "water" form, by switching to "air" form. This can be as a vapor cloud (fog of solution particles in air) or actually gaseous particles (all turned completely to gas, not just a fog) depending on the situation. Essence of Air:: Wind is a cascade reaction, so by altering the wind and air in the immediate vicinity of her body, she can manipulate the wind for a good long distance around her (about a 3-block radius before it starts to really wane). She can still the air or whip it up in any directions, to severe category-5 hurricane wind speeds, but the faster she makes it the less distance it radiates from her. (Winds at her maximum would only radiate out from her at a half-block radius at most.) Weaknesses Has no true physical body or form. Her true "essence" is formless and only loosely held together (basically a cloud or loose vapor). Even when "shape shifting" as water, it's only a little more dense than "normal" water. Just enough to possibly hold the lightest of "heavy" objects (boyant objects would of course float on her), and absolutely can not touch physically while in air form, but can "hold" things in place with very controlled soft jets of air in all directions. While in water form, if she was trapped in something that held her too powerfully, she wouldn't be able to get free until she changed to gas form. She can potentially be trapped in an air-tight vessel, if tricked or manipulated in. She could potentially be prevented from taking water form by keeping her in an extremely hot and dry environment (we're talking hotter and dryer than a desert here.) She could thus also be prevented from leaving water form by keeping her in a very very cold environment, also potentially freezing her into place. History Brief History: A water and air elemental/spirit, she is very young for her kind, which live for thousands of years normally, potentially millenia. As such, she's impulsive and curious, untamed. Her most natural form is that of a loose mist or cloud, but she commonly takes the form of just air/gas and just water/liquid. She doesn't choose to poison just randomly; normally something has to tick her off to do it - a rude person, a thug, a criminal, a murderer, a rapist, a terrorist, someone just generally mean... Something to make her want to harm them in some way. She does not have "family" or "friends" like mortals do; her 'kind' are self-raised by themselves, learning from their own experiences. Sometimes they are cared for by others of their 'kind' or VERY rarely by mortal allies. Being a "hybrid" elemental, she is often shunned by other "pure" elementals since she is not a pure type - she was created from the joining of an air and a water elementals. Other "Caliga" is not her true name but one that is more like a title and an association with herself. She fully responds to this ancient Latin word for "mist" just as much as she would to "spirit", "sprite", "child", and "hybrid". Anyone who learns her true name could potentially hold complete control over her, if they knew how to do it. She doesn't always hang out around mortals (humans/mutants) but her curiousity causes her to interact with them more times than many other elementals do, meaning that among those who "know" about these sort of things, the term "Caliga" applies almost exclusively to her alone and she is perhaps the only known water/air hybrid elemental, and much easier to "contact" than the "pure" elementals. Category:Character Category:Elemental Category:Female